Usuario discusión:Heat Nepp
Llego el repartidor ewe Soy el primero en editar en tu nueva discucion asi que mas respeto (?) buano aqui tienes el fake que pediste de edicion limitada (?) es una abeja muy cute. owo Archivo:Abest.png El canoso sexy Amigos Quieres ser mi wiki amigo? Hola soy Darrap Hola, me caes bien, quieres ser mi amiga en esta wiki ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 10:46 12 oct 2012 (UTC) Te alegrará el día: Archivo:Muertossom.pngImagen argadable para los que odiamos a Bellossom ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 14:05 14 oct 2012 (UTC) ASDASDASDASD Como dice en tu perfil, te aviso porque se te olvidó ponerme como amiga, te lo pidiera ya hace tiempo en el chat... El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 13:21 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Te olvidaste. No me pusiiste en tus amigos. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 18:35 16 oct 2012 (UTC) Muchisimas gracias Me encanta que has echo con el vs de jessica, Muchisimas gracias :) PD: quieres ser mi amiga? ( por si lo quieres ser, mi poke es luvdisc, y si quieres serlo dime el tuyo en discu ) Atentamente Digievolucion , con el emblema de la luz!!! (discusión) 15:49 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Vile te gustaría hacer una serie compartida con migo -la- ? Psychic-boss70 (discusión) 12:28 18 oct 2012 (UTC) PD: si no puedes no pasa nada Adopcion 2 preguntas: Puedo adoptar a Archivo:Eladiour_Sprite.png? Quieres ser mi amigo?,si quieres ponme a Mew variocolor. --Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 17:59 16 nov 2012 (UTC) TU Archivo:Reaparición_PR_Vile.png El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 20:42 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok Candy será entonces XDDD El chocolate es LO MEJOR El lo sabe Archivo:Cara hambrienta de Munchlax.png 20:49 24 nov 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Wars left Amistad Hola,me caes bien ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? y si dices que si ponme un umbreon =P Umbreon Super Fan WikiAmigos Hola me caes muy bien ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Si quieres Ponme un Turtwig Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif Fan de los Fakemon Si quieres Hablarme Hazlo en mi Discu sadsa dfsdf Ni a mi D: How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 18:30 22 ene 2013 (UTC) Eliminator Has recibido este mensaje porque eres uno de los usuarios que me gustaria que fueran capitanes de mi nuevo reality. No hace falta que respondas, solo si te interesa, entra aquí Esto es una publicidad de Eliminator, el nuevo reality de Archivo:Suicune mini.png Passes, Archivo:Raikou mini.png but do not bother me Archivo:Entei mini.png ~ 18:26 24 ene 2013 (UTC) Felicidades leftThe flying snivy (discusión) 23:47 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Regalo alaeatorio Te regalo un Archivo:Cinccinice.png Cinccinice por agradarme mucho, dime si quieres mas. Koloktos (discusión) 00:15 12 mar 2013 (UTC) 'Dily sprite' Me encanta ese sprite, lo suare n.n bueno si es que quieres, sino no tengo problema de hacerlo yo, ademas me encanta que me ayuden, y gracias x lo de mi dex :3 25px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje Spadin21 50px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje 02:37 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola Me acuerdo que dejaste un mensaje en mi centro de adopción, que si podía poner una ardillita. Pues eso, ya la puse. En mi Centro de adopción Pokémon adas. Espero que te guste. Y una cosa, podrías hablar de mi centro de adopción a amigos tuyos?Yo esque no tengo ni 1 amigo --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 20:18 30 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu adopción, ademas por ser el número 1 en adoptarlo, el número elegigo te llevas además la versión variocolor^^ http://img515.imageshack.us/img515/6888/futit.png http://img803.imageshack.us/img803/6888/futit.png --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 13:36 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Feliz CUEMPLEAÑOS!!!!!! MUY FELIZ PASALA BIEN n.n Archivo:Cara_MM_3D_de_Eelektross.png [[Usuario:Starceus|'''Tengo hambre]] Archivo:Cara_MM3D_de_tynamo.png [[Usuario_Discusión:Starceus|'Dame tu energía']]' Archivo:Cara_MM_3D_de_Eelektrik.png '[[Poke destiny|'listo n.n']] '''Archivo:Cara_MM_3D_de_Eelektross.png 15:57 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Felicidades no sabia que era el 7... frame|left|PlantowthHas adoptado a Plantowth por ser tu cumpleaños. Muchas Felicidades Minccino!Vile! Elmejorsilver (discusión) 16:21 9 abr 2013 (UTC) Mahna Nico te desbaneó a los cinco minutos. link=Usuario:Puffle|60pxlink=Usuario discusión:Puffle|40px ~''' '''See Me Around 00:18 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Claro :D Por supuesto que puedes n.n -- 찬열 ♡ 15:48 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Si :3 Tranquila hazlo :D, ¿cual es tu fake favorito? Seguro que Constelaion no, por que lo odias (???) -- 찬열 ♡ 18:02 27 abr 2013 (UTC) No hay de que :D Sabes que a ti no me importa prestártelo, ni lo preguntes n.n -- 찬열 ♡ 18:12 27 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Pintorbot Primero que nada, procura no usar mayúsculas en exceso, y después, ¿podrías decirme que errores cometió? entiendo que se equivocó, lo que pasa es que fui a cenar y deje de vigilarlo (antes de irme, estaba en la página de Cambios Recientes revisando cada edición), por favor, dime que errores cometió y gustosamente lo arreglaré. Disculpa cualquier problema que os haya causado, pero como dije antes, lo deje trabajando sin vigilancia (me alegra que lo hayan bloqueado, sino hubiera seguido). Por cierto, mañana continuaré el trabajo, tengo el documento guardado y corregido, espero y funcione mejor, y te agradezco mucho por conseguir un bloqueo, me ahorraste varias horas de reversión, jeje. Saludos. Pintor du Smeargles | Preguntame algo | 02:14 28 abril 2013 (UTC) Tu quimera No me gusta como ha salido,pero aquí tienes a tu quimera. Si no te ha gustado no te cortes,dímelo y lo volveré a hacer,cambiando las partes y los colores.Ace96 (discusión) 20:08 4 may 2013 (UTC) left